Mercedes' Diary
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: During her journey through Erion, Mercedes writes a diary of her adventures and afflictions; she's not only going to fight monster, but also complicated feelings and decisions, watch the little fairy mature. Takes place during 'Fairyland' and 'Armageddon'
1. Frog Hunting

**I thought of this when I finished Mercedes' book in Odin Sphere, and wanted a deeper meaning with her story, that's how I came up with this idea, I wanted Mercedes to write diary during her book; giving fans a bigger view at her life, her feelings and well just her point of the story - 'till Armageddon.**

**I haven't yet finished the game though, nope, I'm stuck in Velvet's book and I haven't played in a while *sigh* x.X**

**The story is written in Mercedes' POV, since it's her diary after all..**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

_Dear diary_

_Yuck, I can't stand those frogs jumping around the castle, they eat the tiniest fairies and they're pests to everyone else with their poisonous skin._

_I know Mother told me to stay behind, and let the soldiers take care of the slimy green creatures, but I can't just sit still and wait, I discovered that one night I was up late and a frog jumped in through my window!_

_Of course I screamed and it made everyone rush to my room, even Mother and Melvin, and loads of Lilipads came into my room asking what had happened, but when I told them about the frog, Mother seemed somewhat dissatisfied with me._

_The next day I happened to come across the glass jar which holds Mother's precious bow, I find it so fascinating, it has this beautiful, big, red crystal on top of it, I suppose it should resemble the everlasting arrow that always is attacked to it._

_I've actually not seen Mother use it before, except from once but from a far away distance, I could only see a faint glow when she shot the arrow across the fields and hit an intruder, whom I could not see the face of._

_Anyway, I took out the bow from the jar, 'tis was very heavy though, but I couldn't resist my curiousness anymore, so I snuck out from the castle with Mother's bow in my hands, while holding it close to my chest, I knew how valuable Mother found it, so of course I would take care of it as well._

_I spend only a couple of hours outside the castle frog-hunting, the bow wasn't very hard to figure out, once I found the trigger everything else went just as smooth as butter._

_I succeeded in shooting quite a few frogs, which I was very proud of, this being my very first time using Mother's bow._

_But of course The Old Man would find me, he was followed by Mother and a pair of her warrior-fairies, she didn't look too pleased though._

"_Mercedes, wherever are you off to, with my precious bow?" she asked me in her mild and warm voice._

_I bluntly answered "frog-hunting", and as a result Mother started lecturing me that I should let the soldiers take care of that instead, I'm the princess after all. But I just wanted to have some fun._

_Luckily I've been blessed with a Mother so kind that she hardly could get angry, 'tis probably the main reason for me being so... spoiled? Mother didn't want me to leave the castle though, but I insisted in going with her, she was to prepare for battle against the Demon Lord of Nebulapolis._

_I wanted to show how good I actually was with the bow already; I could be of any use on the battlefield. That was 'till Mother asked me if I had any idea why we're fighting against Nebulapolis._

_But of course I did not know the exact reason why we're fighting them, Mother then explained that she could not take me with her, and that of course upset me, which resulted in yet another lecture, this time from my cousin Melvin, who'd joined our talk._

_He started explaining our whole meaning of being in the forest, how important Phozons are to us, and how useless they actually are to the Demon Lord, who's just collecting them to gain power, as well as his hunger for our greatest treasure, the Crystallization Cauldron, that is very dear to us, without that we cannot live. That is how far I understood it._

_I like Melvin, he's just as kind as Mother, he's like a brother to me, I remember when I was younger and Melvin let me ride his back as he flew through the castle, I was only 4 years old back then, Melvin was also the one who taught me to fly by myself._

_Even though Melvin was a busy man as well, he also had his Shadow Knight to attend to, I must admit I haven't seen him yet either, I wonder how he is, and how does a Shadow Knight look anyway?_

_But alas finally Mother and Melvin finished their lectures, it didn't take long though, but I found it long... and somewhat boring, but I did not want to tell them, some of it was interesting as well!_

_Mother decided to hand me her bow as she was away in battle, I felt proud of myself by this and hugged the bow closer to my chest, I was to protect our entire nation while she was away._

_Then I flew off, though I thought I saw a kind of worried look on Mother's face and then a nervous tone in her voice, though I did not hear what she said, I did not have time for that, I love Mother, but I don't want to waste my time and my life at the castle day in and day out, I want to keep exploring and come to know this world, sometimes I think Mother and Melvin are way too protective and cautious around me. _

_(Don't mistake me, I still think of our country as great, and you've no idea how great a responsible I felt as soon as Mother told me to watch over the entire country as she was away)._

_But my wings had already driven me fast and far away from my family and out into the deep woods, my hunt for more frogs could begin anew, I could feel free for yet another moment._


	2. Tragical Queen part 1

**Truly, this chapter is not 100% finished, but I wanted to update right away, so I'll just write the rest in a kind of Part 2, there are alot of details to go with after all.**

**Well, Mercedes discovers her mother is dying and that's mostly it for now, I'll make sure to go through all the details I know of, around her book - please tell me if I'm forgetting something or whatever you might want to say :)**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

_Dear diary_

'_Tis certainly the worst day I've ever experienced before, I can't believe such terrifying things could happen to Ringford._

_I can hardly write it here but... Mother has died. She returned from the battlefield earlier this day badly injured, I could hardly breathe when I saw her enter the big hall with just a few of her soldiers left, also they were injured._

_How could this have happened? Mother had so many soldiers with her, she had Ringford's guardian-dragon, even Melvin was with her, yet this was how things was all of a sudden, I felt my world collide knowing this actually was true._

_I did cry, I couldn't let myself do anything but that. I knew my tears wouldn't help a single thing, but I kept crying, Mother tried to comfort me, her voice almost faint and whispery talking to me._

_She told me to not look down, as I kept crying, "raise your head high, and survey the path ahead", this made me stop crying for a short moment and look into her deep brown eyes, they seemed just as gentle as ever, I could've cried my heart out back then, instead I kept snuffling and hiccupping as she spoke further._

"_You are... the next Fairy Queen" she spoke, I hadn't even thought about that all the times I went frog-hunting or when I took Mother's bow with me, I just wished to be free for the rest of my life, but now I realized I wasn't able to._

"_Ringford will soon be in danger. If the magical kettle, the Cauldron... If it draws in all the Phozons, our forest and our people cannot live. _

_The land needs a leader. You will need to revive the country and get the Cauldron back from the Demon Lord._

_If you respect my words, you will need to choose the path of royalty over revenge... Be a Queen._

'_Tis difficult to place such a burden on one so young... But, I know you can do it... Mother believes in you"._

_Those were the last words I heard Mother speak, I could not bear to even look at her anymore, as I realized the time was soon up for her, I held my hands before my eyes and bowed my neck as I screamed "Mother!"._

_I felt her body leave the entire room, not only her body but also her soul and spirit, I felt the Phozons from her now gone body drift around me for a short time, before they disappeared wholly._

_Mother was completely gone, she had returned to the heavens. The soldiers around us showed the most respect and remained silent, as they probably also looked down, not wanting to interfere. I guess they did not want to touch me, afraid of my reaction._

_But before Mother left fully I thought I heard another last word from her, I'm not quite sure myself but I sounded like her voice, but like an echo from far, far away. I heard it say "Fimbulvetr", I didn't think of it back then, but now that I remember, I wonder if that might've been Mother's true name._

_(True names are special, but quite common to the Fairy Kingdom, every fairy is granted a name when they're being born, just like any other person in this world, but we get yet another name, our True Name, which only we know, we know even before we're able to talk or fly, and only when we die we're able to reveal our True Name. Just as Mother had one, I do too and so does all the other fairies in Ringford)._


End file.
